Love is only a feeling
by quondamcrush
Summary: Kagome realises that it's hopeless with Inuyasha and starts to fall for Miroku, who still loves Sango. But when he's forced to save one and kill the other, which one will it be?MirKag


Hey guys… I'm not expecting any reviews, but feel free to. I just recently got hooked on Inuyasha and am on Episode 26. Slow, I know, but I already have a fantasy crush on none other than… MIROKU! Yay! And I absolutely adore reading Miroku/ Kagome fanfics. So here is my attempt at one. Enjoy…

Miroku's thoughts will be in , Inuyasha's underlined and Sango's

'**_Love is only a feeling (drifting away)_**

_**When I'm in your arms I start believing (It's here to stay)**_

_**But love is only a feeling Anyway'**_

Is that all love is to you, Inuyasha? Just a feeling that creeps into your heart whenever you see Kikyou? Just a feeling that makes you want to wrap your arms around her, protect her, be with her until her last breath? Until YOUR last breath? Why is it that you can't tilt my chin up and look into my eyes without flinching? Does love make you act this way around me too? If I'm a reincarnation of Kikyou, then doesn't that mean that actually it's just Kikyou you love?

I shut my eyes and cling on to you, but you're flinching again, like I have the bubonic plague and you want to get away. 'I love you, Inuyasha, why can't you just understand?' I ask sadly. 'I understand well enough!' you yell, trying to free yourself from my grip. 'Sango has Miroku. You have Kikyo. And I have – ' I pause for effect, hoping you will notice the hurt and sadness in my voice. 'Kouga,' you snarl, now resorting to pushing me backwards gently. 'BUT I DON'T LOVE KOUGA!' I scream, this time too upset to bother to control my volume. This time, it is not you who pushes me away, but actually the opposite. Out of anger, I bark: 'SIT!' and leave you on your own while I run back to where Miroku, Sango and Shippo are, desperately trying to start a fire. I cry. But I don't know what for. I mean, you've loved Kikyo. No, scratch that. You love her. Present tense. And nobody can hide that.

_You took your love away_

_Too fast_

_Left no chance to say_

_Look Back_

_Now I know the truth_

_It makes it easier_

_Maybe when time goes by_

_I'll understand_

But will time go by quickly? Or slowly? I'm so tired and confused; I collapse into the arms of the blur figure in front of me. It's either Sango or Miroku. I don't care, I-

'Kagome? Kagome? Are you alright?' I'm dizzy. Let me be. I hate you, Inuyasha. It's a male's voice, and the warmth of someone holding me spreads to my entire body. I snuggle closer, enjoying the embrace. 'Miroku?' I murmur, still a little dazed. 'Yeah,' he whispers in a tone that was full of affection- the kind you used when a friend was depressed. I nod, and soon I realize I'm nodding myself to sleep. I lie there in Miroku's arms, content, glad that he didn't try to push me away or throw me off. Glad that there still were some good guys left in the world.

'Kagome,' sings a sweet voice into my ear. I reluctantly pry my eyelids apart, and stare into pools of violet. Familiar pools of violet. 'Miroku,' I exclaim, pleasantly surprised. I didn't know why, but it was a change from seeing Inuyasha's scowling face in the morning. Then I realize I'm still on his lap. Blushing, I scramble towards Sango and seat myself beside her. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to-' I began, but was cut off by Sango's shake of the head and weak smile and Inuyasha's trademark 'Feh!' which I always pretended was a 'Good Morning' in disguise. 'Morning everyone,' I greeted cheerily, eager to ignore the awkwardness of last night's events. Miroku walks over and sits beside Sango. They exchange secret smiles, and I wish I, too, could share a smile with my special someone. But I never will be able to, huh. Everyone's hungry, and they're all staring at me with mouths that shriek: 'FEED ME!' I can't help but laugh and pull out some ready- made cold sandwiches that I brought back from my last trip home. Good. The sandwiches aren't mouldy. I hand one out to each, and Shippo eagerly bites into one, before exclaiming: 'This is colder than Sesshomaru's heart!' Causing the whole group to erupt into uncontrollable laughter. Even me.

Inuyasha, as usual, is leading us when we finally decide to get up and leave. Shippo is prancing about behind him, and at the back, Miroku and Sango are engaging in couple-like chatter. I, however, am still thinking about Inuyasha, causing me to pack up slowly all by my lonesome self. Miroku stops, and tells Sango audibly that she can go ahead. She shrugs, and does as told, while he runs towards me. 'Hey, ' he greets breathlessly. I grin. 'Hi.' Then I resume with my thoughts and the packing. 'Let me help,' he offers, and grabs an empty sandwich pack the exact same time I reach for it. The small physical contact made me afraid, and somewhat – shy. I pull back, and he smiles. 'You could've let it lie there longer,' he says flirtatiously, ' I don't mind.' Now I think my face is a mix of crimson, tomato and fire- engine red. 'W-w… we better catch up,' I stammer nervously, and he agrees with a nod. Soon we're done packing and start walking down the same path they took.

'Miroku,' I blurt out, after a few minutes of uneasy silence. He raises an eyebrow in reply. Oh no, he's so cute. He's so cute. 'Um…. Have you ever loved someone for real?' I ask, just to stop myself from chanting the fact that he was cute. 'Yeah,' he replies nonchalantly. ' Who?' I didn't snort, which I was meant to do, due to his infamous reputation as a lecher. Instead I was actually interested and curious. 'Sango, of course,' he says with a slight laugh. Somehow I knew it shouldn't affect me, but at that moment my heart literally fell. It was as if disappointment hung around me, and was waiting for a chance to devour me. Well, now it had. I didn't understand. Why was I starting to feel like a 15- year- old schoolgirl – oh, wait, I am one … ok, why was I starting to feel my age around him? Usually I'm more mature- ok, maybe one or two years older if I can get away with it, and I was so over schoolgirl crushes. But now… it was as if every thing he did made me realize a truth I couldn't run away from. That I didn't love Inuyasha. I loved Miroku.

All the times he'd been there for me. To comfort me after a midnight confrontation with Inuyasha about Kikyo. The first time we met, he didn't suck me into the wind tunnel. Sure, he tried all his lines and the 'bear my child' stuff, but now I don't really care. And we'd been good friends since then, occasionally playing psychologist when we were alone, and sharing personal stories and jokes… well, until Sango came. At first he tried the same old stuff, and I thought it was surely just a joke, as he did with others, but slowly I knew they were falling in love. And I was truly happy. I loved Inuyasha… right? Just that it was unrequited love. One-sided.

'Kagome? You okay?' He asks, concerned. I plaster on a fake smile, hoping it might work, but it doesn't and he knows it. 'Something wrong?' We stop, and he stares into my eyes, making me fidget. 'No,' I choke out. But moisture from my eyes betrays me, and tears cartwheeled down my cheeks. He smirks, as if to state the obvious: I was lying. 'Ok, fine. What if you love someone but he loves someone else?' I ask. Miroku smiles knowingly. 'Aah, the old Inuyasha – Kikyo problem, eh? Haven't we discussed this before? ' 'No, it's not him.' I say, surprising Miroku. 'The admirer from your time?' He suggests. I hiccup and giggle at the same time. Ridiculous, really, to think I'd like Hojo. I shake my head. He snorts. 'Well, there's no one else.' 'You forgot yourself,' I point out, blushing because of my tactlessness. 'Me?' he laughs. 'That's a good one. Are you serious or are you kidding?' My natural reaction was to tell him the truth. I looked him straight in the eye, and confessed. 'I love you, Miroku.'


End file.
